Studying business
by KieranSiobhan
Summary: Nineteen year old Christian meets vampire Anastasia when she comes to give a lecture in business. Vampires aren't out of their coffin yet. This is a braid from the multiverse. It's the couple my C&A met in A world I never knew existed.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

My name is Christian Trevelyan-Grey, I'm a fifteen year old teenager and a tiny bit out of control. Notice the sarcasm dripping from that last statement.

I'm on my third high school adventure, because I tend to flip my lid good if someone touches me. Especially on my back and chest it's unbearable. I got into another fight this morning and my adoptive parents are momentarily talking to the principle.

I wonder what they will come up with, because normally they are somewhat lenient towards my issues, but I'm pretty sure that will not be the case this time. Carrick, my dad, was looking pissed off and Grace, my mother, wasn't far behind.

I'm sitting on an uncomfortable chair in front of the office, glaring at the floor and being stared at by passing students. Some of the girls are trying to talk to me, but I don't give them the time of day. What is the point of getting involved with someone when you can't be touched? None of them catch my eye anyway. They are all the same to me.

I jump up as the door to the office opens and my parents are walking out. They are saying their goodbyes to the principle and turn to glare at me.

"Christian," The principle starts "you will be suspended for the rest of this week. You need to change your attitude and perhaps make an appointment with the schools councilor."

"I will make sure my son will do that." My dad uses his lawyer-voice.

I give them a nod to appease them, but I'm pretty sure I will not be going.

"Son, we will talk about your punishment when we get home." My mom whispers harshly into my ear. I give her another nod and shuffle out into the hallway.

The drive home is in complete silence, my dad glances in the rearview mirror multiple times and mom turns around a lot. Their disapproving looks are getting on my nerves and I fidget a lot on the backseat.

As we come to a standstill in front of our home, I know there is no escaping it this time and I know that I somewhat deserve it. It's not that guy's problem that he doesn't know I don't like to be touched. We had PE and were playing volleyball. The boy accidentally bumped into me, trying to get the ball over the net and I lost my shit. I beat the crap out of him and everyone who tried to stop me.

"Christian," my dad starts as soon as we sit at the kitchen table. "your mother and I have discussed what your punishment will be. The Lincoln's have rubble in their garden that needs to be taken care of and you are the one who will be doing the work."

I open my mouth to say something, but mom holds her hand up to stop me.

"Dear, you will do this. Linc and Elena have offered this to us and I think it will be good for you. I have made an appointment with a therapist on Thursday for you." Mom tells me. "You start this afternoon and I'll take you to their house after lunch."

I nod my consent, because there isn't anything else I can do. Our lunch is eaten in silence, I get scathing looks from dad every now and then. I keep my eyes on my plate for most of the time and unfortunately it's all gone way too soon.

Mr. Lincoln is coming out of the house as we approach in the car and stands in front with his arms crossed over his chest. Mrs. Lincoln is right behind him. A look is crossing over her face and I don't like that particular look. I know she's my mom's best friend, but she gives me the creeps.

"Hello Christian." Mr. Lincoln greets me and I nod once again. "I'll show you what to do and where to take it."

I turn towards Grace, but she has her back to me and is talking to Mrs. Lincoln, who is giving me a creepy once-over. I internally shudder at the sight and haste myself after her husband.

The back yard is a mess. Rocks are strewn everywhere and it looks like it will take ages to clear it all up.

"I want you to start with removing the rocks from the backyard." Mr. Lincoln says. "In the shed is a wheelbarrow and gloves. Next to the garage is a container where you can dump the rocks."

I look around to find the shed in the far corner of the yard and I spy the large container next to the garage. It should be easy enough.

"I'll leave you to it. Your mother will be back at five pm. I have to leave for a business meeting. If you need anything, you can ask my wife." Mr. Lincoln explains and makes his way back to the front of the house.

I started here on Monday, today it's Friday and the yard is almost cleared of all the rubble. The sun is shining and it's hot. I'm a sweaty mess, taking off my shirt to wipe myself off. Behind me a door opens and I hear heals clicking on the tiles along the swimming pool.

"Christian!" The nails-on-a-chalkboard voice of Mrs. Lincoln calls behind me. I turn around to see her standing there with a short robe slightly open, giving me a view of her bathing suit underneath it. "I've brought you some refreshments."

"It's about fucking time!" I growl, doing my best not to barf at the sight of her. A strange glint flits through her eyes and before I know it my head snaps to the side, because she slapped me really hard in the face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"You need some manners!" She makes to slap me again, but my hand comes up and grabs her wrist.

She uses the momentum to crash her lips on mine and tries to push her tongue into my mouth. I don't even think, I push her away hard. My stomach wants to lose its contents and I wipe my hands furiously over my mouth to rid myself of the violation. I take my shirt and run the fuck out of there.

I hear Mrs. Lincoln screeching behind me, but I don't pay any attention to it. I just want to get out of there. I'm three streets away from the Lincoln home, out of breath I take out my cell-phone and dial my mother's number.

"Christian?" I hear Grace's voice and I sigh with relief.

"Mom, can you come and pick me up?" I gasp out.

"It's only two o'clock, dear. You still have three hours left." She tells me.

"Please, come and pick me up. I have to talk to you about something." I say and tell her where I'm standing. I hear the confusion and worry in her voice.

I only have to wait for ten minutes, before she pulls up in front of me. I get into the car quickly, my leg is bouncing with the nerves that stand on end in my body. I still feel nauseous about what has transpired.

As we step out of the car at home, my mother's phone rings and I just know that vile woman is on the other end.

"Elena?" Grace begins. "Slow down! Yes, I just picked up Christian." She's listening to whatever Mrs. Lincoln is telling her. "I will call you later, Elena. I have to have a word with my son."

I look at as she starts for the front door. My shoulders slump as I follow her and I hope that I get the chance to tell her the truth and that it isn't ruined by Mrs. Lincoln.

"Christian! Elena just told me that you assaulted her." Mom has her hands on her hips and is glaring at me.

"That's not entirely what happened, mom!" I say heatedly.

"Can you tell me what happened then?"

"Mrs. Lincoln came outside this afternoon with a glass of lemonade. She was wearing some skimpy bathing suit and a short robe loosely over it. I told her that it was about time and she slapped me hard enough to turn my head the other way." I see my mother's face morph into disgust.

"What else?" She asks hoarsely and I'm ashamed that I have to hurt her trust in her best friend.

"I asked her what she was doing and she made to hit me again. I grabbed her wrist before she could do that and she took advantage of the momentum and tried to kiss me. I pushed her away roughly and I got the hell out of there. That's why I was three streets down and out of breath when I called you." I say "I felt and still feel sick to my stomach about it."

I can see that Grace is holding herself back as not to hug me. Tears are trickling down her face and I reach out gently to wipe them away. I wish nothing but being able to hug her to me right now. She's my saving grace, my angel and she deserves as much.

"I'm sorry, mom." I whisper.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, dear. I can't believe that filthy whore!" Mom seethes and I gape at her. She never curses and she doesn't take it from anyone else. "I will talk to your father and you will not be returning there. Go take a shower and relax. Everything will turn out alright."

I walk up the stairs, taking it two at a time and hurry towards my safe haven. I lock the door behind me, make my way into the bathroom and divest my clothes, throwing them into the hamper. Turning on the shower to rid myself of the grime and the stench of that bitch troll. I gag as I can still smell her perfume.

I think back to yesterday afternoon and my appointment with one John Flynn.

 _My leg is bouncing as I wait for being called into the room of the therapist my mom has arranged. I wonder if this one will be able to help me. I've gone through several since the age of four. As soon as I got adopted by the Grey's, they wanted me in therapy. I know they did it because I was a traumatized little boy._

 _The abuse I had done to me was horrific, cigarettes being push out on my body and being beaten a lot. Now I have to talk about it once again. Although I always kept my mouth shut with the others. I'm certain this time it will be the same._

 _"_ _Christian Grey?" I hear someone call me and as I look up I see a young man standing in the doorway._

 _"_ _Yes?" I say._

 _"_ _You can come in." The man steps back and motions for me to enter his office. As I make my way over to the door he holds out his hand and I take it. "I'm John Flynn, but you may call me Flynn and I will be your therapist."_

 _"_ _I'm Christian Grey, but you already knew that and you can call me Christian." I tell him._

 _Flynn points to the couch, for me to sit on and takes a seat in a chair opposite of the couch. He has a notepad and a pen at the ready. The only thing that goes through my mind at this moment is that I don't want to be here. My gaze wanders to the door several times and Flynn waits patiently for me to settle down._

 _"_ _Where would you like to start?" Flynn asks me and I gape at him. None of the therapists I've had asked me that question. "Or would you like it if I tell you some things about myself first?"_

 _I can only nod as I'm too flabbergasted by that offer._

 _"_ _As I've introduced myself already that will not be necessary. I'm 25 years old, I graduated last year and I'm getting married this fall." He tells me._

 _"_ _I'm 15 and I'm adopted by Carrick and Grace Trevelyan-Grey when I was four." I blurt out without thinking. "My mother was a crack-whore and her pimp beat me and used me as an ashtray."_

 _"_ _I've heard from your mother that you get into fights a lot. Why is that?" Flynn seems unfazed by what I just told him._

 _"_ _I can't stand to be touched. Especially on my chest and back. That's where he burned me. The only person who can hug me is Mia, my little sister. Even then it takes all my strength to not throw her off of me." I don't know what it is about this man, but I'm spilling my guts here. "My last fight was because at PE some guy accidentally bumped into my back and I lost it. Several people tried to break it up, but I was zoned out completely."_

 _We talk about it some more and I'm impressed and scared at the same time that he has gotten me to talk so quickly._

 _"_ _Unfortunately our hour is up. Would you like to make a new appointment?" Flynn asks gently._

 _"_ _Yes!" I say enthusiastically._

 _"_ _Next week, same time? Will that be alright?" He smiles at me as I nod my head. "I'll see you next week."_

 _As I leave his office my mom is waiting for me outside. She looks intently at me, trying to figure out if it went alright I think. On the way back home I tell her that I liked him and that I will be seeing him next week._

 _Grace has some tears falling out of her eyes, I ask about it and she tells me they are happy tears. I shrug and my thoughts wander towards this past afternoon._

I finally feel clean and I turn off the shower to dry myself and put on some clean clothes. I stay up in my room until I'm called for dinner.

"Hey Christian!" Mia comes bouncing towards me in her own special way to hug me.

"Hey Mimi!" I give her a kiss on top of her head and together we walk to the dining-room.

Dad tells me he wants to talk to me after dinner and I see the looks pass between my parents. I wonder what they have talked about, but I'm sure I will find out soon enough.

Since Elliot is off to college, the house is somewhat quieter. We all miss him dearly, but he will be here next weekend. He calls regularly and when he talks to me, he's always going on about some random girl he fucked. I don't want to know anything about his conquests. I think I will die as a virgin. I can't be touched and I know that Elliot tells me to fuck them from behind, but I also know I'm not ready for it.

Sure, I get a hard on. I am a teenaged boy and I jerk off a lot, but to have actual sex randomly like Elliot. Nope, not going to go there.

I stand before my dad's home office, knocking on the door and waiting for him to tell me to enter. I fidget with my fingers, trying to calm myself down and prepare me for another talk.

"Enter." I finally hear and make my way inside. "Christian, I spoke with your mother this afternoon and we are appalled by the behavior of Elena. Can you tell me what happened? I want to document all of it and start a lawsuit against her."

I pace in front of his desk as I rehash everything once again. Carrick is listening intently and recording it all. I know he does this with all his cases, so he can build it as strong as possible. I come to the conclusion fast and shivers run down my spine once again.

"I know this was difficult to tell again and I want to thank you for telling it to me. I'm going to put a team together and turn every stone concerning her. Are you willing to testify if it comes to that?" Dad asks.

"I think so. Are you sure this testimony isn't enough?" I ask in return.

"It depends on the evidence we gather, but there is a slight chance that you have to speak up in court. In cases like this it is very important to hear from the victims. In your case and intended victim. You did well, son." He glows with a pride I've rarely seen and it perks me up to know I did something right.

"If that is all, I would like to go to my room and try to get some sleep." I say quietly.

"Of course. Try to get some shut eye. I'll see you tomorrow." He nods at me and I make my way back to my room.

Sleep doesn't come simply, the typical nightmare is torturing me as usual and I wake up screaming. My parents don't come running anymore and I'm fine with that. I just hope I don't wake them up. I make my way downstairs and go to my piano. Playing it sooths me somewhat and it gets my mind off of things that terrorize me. I play different tunes until the sun starts to rise again. I'm tired, but I know I won't get any sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the followers, favorites and reviews. I'm still trying to get my first story right, but it will take some time.**

Chapter 1

I shoot upright in bed per usual. The nightmares I have had all my life are draining me of energy I can use very much so. I'm nineteen years old and in college studying business. I must say that my nightmares aren't just about my crack-whore baby-dispenser, but also the trial of one Elena Lincoln.

It turned out that she had abused seven other boys. Boys who had all different backgrounds, but she got into their heads with her vile words. Telling them that their parents didn't understand and that they would never be capable of loving someone and that no-one will ever love them. I'm so glad I've dodged that bullet.

The bitch troll, as I've dubbed her, has gone to jail for life and she has no chance of parole. I have testified, it was terrifying and I hope I never have to do anything like that again.

I'm still having my weekly therapy with John Flynn, even though we are miles apart, we have phone sessions or Skype. As I'm going to Harvard we don't see each other face to face. I haven't been home yet, but the Holidays are coming up and I will see my family again.

Tonight there will be a guest-lecturer for all students who study business like me. Nobody seems to know who it is or what that person does exactly. The professors are tight-lipped and not telling anything. I look forward to tonight. I really want to start my own business as soon as possible. Since I don't have a social life, not for a lack of trying from a lot of the girls around here, I do a lot of studying.

I've never thought I would be here, but with the help of Flynn I've been redirecting my anger to physical exercise. I started running and Martial Arts. I still can't stand to be touched and I will flip out occasionally, but I try my best not to attack the innocents. There are some that do it on purpose to get a rise out of me and it sets me off.

As I came to the conclusion that if I study hard enough, I can be someone, I worked my ass off to get straight A's. I'm very proud of what I've accomplished up until now and I hope I can keep this up.

My stomach is grumbling, the sun is peeping through an opening of the curtains and it makes me look at the clock. I get out as I see that it's seven-thirty and make my way to my bathroom. With the help of my parents I got an apartment near campus. I didn't want to live in the dorms, because I like my privacy. Especially with my nightmares and the screaming that accompanies them. I'm glad none of the neighbors have called 911 in all this time.

I'm contemplating all my breakfast options as I'm standing under the stream of my shower. I finally decide to go to the café a block away. They have delicious food for a very good price. I'm glad I don't have to work next to my studying. Some people think I'm some rich brat and perhaps they are right. I am one privileged son of a bitch if you think about it. I have my angel Grace to thank for that. I don't want to think about how I would have ended up if I didn't have her in my life.

Of course she bugs me at times. She's asking me if I'm going to bring home a girl soon every time we talk on the phone. Yes, I'm still a virgin. Deal with it! When I look around me, all I see is a lot of partying, drunkenness and fucking. I don't see the point of all that. Sure enough, I would like to have sex, but I rather wait for the right person. Someone I click with and like.

Enough girls try to get in my pants, what they don't understand is that it's just a face. My physical appearance is the only thing they notice. They don't see me. Perhaps I'm being too picky and should just do it, but it doesn't feel right.

I make my way down to the café, enjoying the watery sun and thinking about theories of the coming night. I really wonder who is going to come and speak tonight. As we have absolutely no clues it is very exciting. The café is still quite empty and I pick a table in the back. Some people look up from their own breakfast, but they quickly lose interest. Much to my delight.

I get a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon, with a coffee. I need the caffeine to get through the day ahead and be fresh enough to sit through the lecture. I'm taking my first bite as a throat is cleared beside my table. I look up and see a young woman standing there. She isn't leering at me as most do and that sets me at ease.

"Can I help you?" I ask her.

"You are a freshman aren't you?" She asks me. "Christian Grey if I'm correct."

"You've got that right. Who are you?" I scowl at her.

"I'm Ros Bailey. I'm a senior. I've heard rumors of you wanting to start your own company. If that's true, I must say that you've got balls." She holds her hand out and I take it. My mom would be ashamed if I forgot my manners.

"The rumors are true. Although I haven't told anyone about it." I say and gesture for her to take a seat. She seems nice enough.

"It appears that some of your classmates saw you working on business-plans. First of all, I know you get a lot of attention from girls and I can see you are a handsome one and that you have money, but I'm your competition with girls. I'm gay. Or are you also gay?" Ros says this all on one breath.

"No!" I nearly shout. "I'm not gay. And yes, I've been working on plans."

"If you want, I can help you with that stuff. I have a feeling you've got a good head on your shoulders and you will come far in business. You have that focus that I have as well." She says calmly.

"There are some things I can use help with. I hope the speaker of tonight will highlight some of the problems I encounter."

"Do you have any idea who it is that comes?" Ros asks.

"I don't know why everyone is so secretive about it, but I don't know it either."

"I'll take my leave. I have a breakfast-date and came in here to pick it up. Here's my number and I look forward to working with you." Ros takes her leave indeed, leaving me flabbergasted and no idea what just happened.

I finish my breakfast quietly thinking it over, making my way back to my apartment for my books and get to my first class of the day.

The day flies by, people are gathering in the auditorium and every seat is taken. I've come in early and have a seat on the side halfway down the rows. Nervous chatter is buzzing around and Ros is beside me. She came in with me and decided to sit with me, instead of with her classmates.

A hush falls over the audience as one of our professors comes on the stage.

"Good evening, students of Harvard Business School. Tonight we have a very special guest. She's only nineteen years old, but a well-known name in the world of business. I present to you Miss Anastasia Steele of Steele Technology." The professor looks to his left, all the students are clapping as a petite figure walks on stage.

Once again a hush falls over the room, a lot of the students start to whisper and I'm gob smacked. The girl who just got up the stage is stunning. Curves in all the right places, accentuated by her beautiful dress and high-heeled pumps. Her long, dark brown hair in some sort of twist at one side, falling over her shoulder at the front. Her complexion is very pale, with rosy, pouty lips and gorgeous dark eyes. I can't tell the color from where I'm seated, but for as far as I can see they seem to look straight through everyone.

It seems to me that she is walking in slow-motion towards the little desk in the middle of the stage. Her hips swaying in a seductive way and all I can do is stare at her. It isn't until Ros jabs me with her elbow in my side, I land back in the here and now.

"Good evening, students. My name is Anastasia Steele." Her voice sounds cool and smooth, with a hint of some sort of accent. "I'm CEO of Steele Technology and I'm here to give a speech about the business world."

I notice that everyone is sitting up straighter, leaning forward and listening intently. Especially since she's so young and has apparently accomplished such a feat. I also notice that the male population is drooling, together with some females. Ros is one of them.

"I've build my first computer at the age of ten and with the encouragement of my father I started my company at the age of fourteen. As far as clichés go, I started in the basement at home. Within two years I had grown out of my home and in need of a real office building." Anastasia tells us. "Although that building is getting too small also. Even though I'm the CEO, I still like to help build the computers and make them better. I have written several programs and created hardware."

A lot of the guys scoff as she says that, she just rolls her eyes as if she's used to that reaction. That is probably the case. A lot of men can't handle successful, intelligent women.

"I, myself work only at night, That may appear strange to you, but for me it is the best. I have a condition that doesn't allow me to go into the sun at all and it is difficult at times, but I must say that I get a lot of understanding from people in the business world. If I can make it in this harsh sector, so can you. It's all about willpower and hard work." I am in awe with this girl, I can't explain it any other way. "My brother, who suffers the same condition, is my COO or second in command if you want to call it that. In the daytime I have some very trusted friends seated at the helm. Perhaps this is the reason we are growing so fast as a company. We are literally in business twenty-four hours, seven days a week."

Even the professor, who's name slipped my mind, is gawking at her. Anastasia Steele is some kind of whiz-kid. She takes a deep breath, her ample chest expanding and my attention gets drawn to her breasts.

"There were times I wanted to give up. Especially being a woman in the business world it is very hard to be taken seriously. When you take in account that I can only do meetings after sunset, it is even more difficult. With dedication and hard work I've made it, but that is no reason to let it slack. You have to be on your best game always. Otherwise it will be sink or swim." She concludes her speech. "I think it's time for you to ask me questions if you like."

Several hands shoot up in the air, but I'm lost in her again. My mind has turned into mush it seems and there is absolutely no activity going on up there.

Anastasia points at some guy two rows down from me and in my imagination she's looking right at me. I just stare at her.

"Where is your company based? I've never heard of it before." The guy asks.

"Momentarily we are based in Montesano, Washington, but we are in negotiation for a building in Seattle." She answers and her focus slides towards someone on the other side of the auditorium.

She's going to be in Seattle? That's close to home, maybe…. _What the fuck are you thinking, Grey?_ I give myself a mental slap for these thoughts. Like someone like her would want anything to do with a guy like me.

The questions come to a halt finally and she has answered them all. Everyone is chattering again as she makes her way off of the stage and walks between the chairs in our general way.

She comes to a standstill next to my chair, bending in front of me to talk to Ros apparently. I stop breathing as soon as her upper body comes in my line of vision. She's even more stunning up-close. I can finally make out the dark blue of her eyes and there is a subtle sweet scent surrounding her.

"You had a question for me?" Anastasia directs at Ros.

"Yes, my friend here," Ros points at me much to my embarrassment, making Anastasia straighten up slightly to turn her intense gaze at me. "is in the process of making a business plan, although he's only a freshman. Would you be willing to help him too? I have already offered and from what I've seen it is very good."

I look everywhere but at them. I can't believe Ros put me on the spot like that. I'm beyond speechless.

"What's your name?" Anastasia asks me and I can only gape at her. Ros gives me another jab in the side.

"Um… I'm Christian Grey." I stutter.

"Anastasia Steele, but you already know that." She holds out her hand and as soon as I shake hers, tingles shoot up and through my body. It takes some time to notice that her skin is very cool to the touch. I stare up at her and she's staring back at me.

Ros jabs me again and it snaps Anastasia and I out of our staring match.

Anastasia is momentarily distracted by something happening a few rows behind me and I take the time to collect my thoughts and glare at Ros. She just shrugs unapologetically.

The longer Anastasia stays silent, the more I want to shrivel up into a ball and disappear. Finally she turns her attention back to me.

"I will be here for a few days more. I can look it over for you if you want. Perhaps tomorrow night?" I'm stunned silent again. She wants to look over my pathetic attempts?

"That will be perfect, Miss Steele." Ros answers for me.

"Will you be attending this meeting also, Miss…?" Anastasia asks Ros.

"Ros Bailey, pleasure to meet you. That will be up to Christian." They both turn to me expectantly.

All I can do is nod as I'm still beyond speaking.

"Where would you like to meet up?" Anastasia asks.

"At his apartment." Ros answers once again. "Will seven pm do?"

"That can be arranged. And where is this apartment?" I can't believe she's willing and wants to come to my place.

I finally come out of my stupor and give her my address. Since she is being called by other students who want to talk to her, she tells us that she will be seeing us tomorrow and that she's looking forward to it. I'm left wondering what the fuck just happened. Ros is grinning like the Cheshire Cat at me.

In a daze I make my way back to my apartment. Ros and I said our goodbyes at the auditorium. She was going back to her girlfriends dorm. I am left reeling and my body is humming with an excitement I've never felt in my entire life.

I'm surprised to find myself in front of the door of my apartment-complex. My mind has completely left me it appears or it's the lack of blood that's still coursing south. My cock is straining painfully in my jeans, I open my door as fast as I can to do something about it. I lock up immediately and make my way to the bathroom.

I stand under the hot stream of my shower in no time, trying and failing to will my hard on away. Images of Anastasia are floating around in my head, her scent still lingers in my nose and it is almost as if I can see her in front of me. Never in my life have I fantasized about a woman. Sure I get aroused, but never with someone clear in mind.

As I imagine her in the shower with me, I grab my cock by its base and pull up to the tip. Since I've never had sex, only meetings with my hand, I can't really fathom what it is like. Of course I've watched porn. I am a guy after all, but I don't exactly know what it feels like. Still, I can see a naked Anastasia in front of me. Looking up at me, breathing faster and licking her pouty lips.

For someone who can't stand to be touched, I want to feel her hands all over me. My breathing is becoming ragged, I'm twisting my hand a bit as I'm jerking off. My fantasy is taking flight and I can almost picture her sinking to her knees and taking me into her mouth. Sucking me in inch by inch.

My muscles start to tighten and I know I'm about to cum. I am not prepared for the force that's behind it. My hips jerk uncontrollably as my cum shoots out in long streams. I'm out of breath, shaking on my feet and I sag against the wall to hold me upright.

It takes some time to gather my strength and finish my shower. As I lay in bed half an hour later, I fall into a rare dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I rouse because of a buzzing noise, it's something I'm unfamiliar with and it takes me some time to notice that it is my alarm. My eyes grow wider as I come to the conclusion that I've slept through the night. No nightmare. No dreams and I feel more rested then I have ever felt in my entire life.

I decide to call Flynn later in the day for some much needed questions I have about this new phenomenon. As my sleep muddled brain is getting clearer and I'm reminded of the fact that Miss Anastasia Steele is coming over tonight to look over my plans for business.

Getting out of bed, I make my way to the bathroom to start my morning ritual. I have to step on it a bit, because otherwise I will be late for class. Hastily I step into the shower and decide to brush my teeth under the stream. I make quick work of everything and within half an hour I'm out the door on my way to pick up some breakfast and coffee.

In every class the students are still talking about Miss Steele. It varies from her intellect, business savvy and looks. The fact that she's so successful at such a young age comes on top of everything.

A lot of the guys are bragging that they can get her in bed and it pisses me off big time. An unfamiliar burning courses through my body and I growl under my breath. I want to get up and smack them all upside their heads for being disrespectful, but on the other hand I wasn't all to respectful when I fantasized about her in the shower.

The lectures from the professors are kind of boring compared to Miss Steele's speech. They seem to be quite monotone and less lively, but on the other hand she was talking about her passion and how her business is flourishing.

My conversation with Flynn was brief and he just told me to go with the flow. Whatever that means. He sounded giddy for some reason unbeknownst to me. He also told me that perhaps I will sleep well every night from now on. I do not feel reassured by his vague advise he gave me today.

Ros and I come together at the same café where we officially met to have dinner. She's intelligent and if everything works out, I will certainly make her my COO.

"Looking forward to meeting Miss Anastasia Steele again?" Ros asks me with a dreamy expression on her face.

"I do and by the looks of it so do you."

"What can I say? She's stunning and witty. The power that she beholds already is making her even more desirable." She's licking her lips salaciously and I chuckle. "What are you laughing at?"

"You obviously!" We both laugh now.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice those gorgeous curves, luscious hair and those legs that go on for miles? I know you'll be lying." Ros tells me and I can't deny it, because all of that has been on the forefront of my mind today.

"She's beautiful indeed." Is all I say about it.

During dinner we chat about random things, getting to know each other better and I learn about her current girlfriend Gwen. From what I can tell they are made for each other. I get that weird feeling again and I can put a name on it now. I'm jealous! Jealous about the connection she has with someone. A connection that I have never felt with anyone. The closest I get to that is with Grace and Mia perhaps. Of course I love my family, but to have such a deep emotional connection with somebody who isn't your family is unfamiliar to me.

"Let's go, Christian!" Ros says enthusiastically after dinner is over.

"Alright. Let me get the check and we are out of here." I flag down our waitress, who is way too eager. She's been batting her eyes at me all evening.

"Can I get you **anything** else?" The waitress asks breathily, batting those lashes and eyes glued to me. I roll mine in return, annoyed by her behavior.

"Check please." I sound strained, because I still mind my manners.

The waitress pouts as she gives me the check and I see that she has written her number on it. I huff as I place money on the table, leaving a tip and let the check lay next to it. Ros and I hightail it out of there. Ros laughing her ass off at my irritation.

"You should have seen your face!" She manages to get out between giggles.

"Not funny, Ros." I grouse.

"I've noticed that most of the female population is doing their best to garner you attention and you are either oblivious or you are used to it." She says in a more serious tone.

"Both I think. I mean, it's just a fucking face you know. They don't care about what is underneath it. They just want another notch on their bedpost." I feel a bit miserable now.

"Hey, I think it's incredible that you have that esteem. It shows something none of the other frat boys and such say. You respect your own self-worth and you are strong minded. I've been in several relationships, but it isn't all good and sunny." Ros tells me and cheering me up a bit.

I don't get the time to say something back, because at the same time we arrive at my apartment complex, a slick looking car pulls up. Ros and I are both staring at the elegant, dark blue Mercedes-AMG GT. The door of on the driver's side opens and a long, jean-clad leg is coming out. Followed by the rest of Miss Steele's delectable body.

Ros and I's jaws drop at the sight of her. She looks casual today and we continue staring at her as she comes to a halt in front of us.

"Good evening, Ros. Christian." She says with a gentle smile that stuns me stupid.

"Good evening, Miss Steele. Thank you for coming." Ros handles the talking part of this endeavor.

"None of that Miss Steele stuff. I'm not your boss, not in the auditorium and it makes me feel old. You can call me Ana." She, Ana, giggles and it shoots thrills throughout my entire body.

"Would you like to come up to Christian's apartment?" Ros nudges me in the ribs again.

"Unless you want to talk and review the plan out here in the cold." Ana says.

"I think someone has lost the ability to speak. I wonder if he knows where his keys are. Don't you, Ana?" Ros sasses.

Grumbling under my breath I get my keys out and open the door. Holding it open for them to pass me and I lead the way up to my apartment. Both of them are giggling and whispering behind me and I can't blame them. Normally I'm quite well-spoken, but it seems I've lost that somewhere between the car pulling up and Ana stepping out looking casual and sexy as fuck.

I step aside inviting them into my apartment and again I have no clue how to behave. I hold out my hand to take their coats and hang them in the closet on the left.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I finally get out of my mouth.

"What do you have?" Ros asks.

"I've got water, tea, coffee and soda's." I say.

"I'll take some coffee. Need the caffeine otherwise I fall asleep soon." She says.

I turn to Ana and see her looking at the pictures on my wall of my family. It looks like she recognizes something in them.

"Would you like something, Ana?" I like the way her name rolls off of my tongue.

"No, thank you. I've just had something to drink." A secretive smirk creeps around the corners of her pouty lips. As if there is a joke in there somewhere.

I walk into my tiny kitchen to make some coffee for Ros and I. It takes no time at all and soon we are all sitting at my dining table. My laptop on an angle that we can all look at it and notebooks full of scribbling from me.

"Where would you like to start, Christian?" Ana asks.

"Most of the outlines are in the notebooks here. Perhaps that's the best place to peruse."

"Is there a specific order?" She asks again. I'm distracted for a moment by the way her creamy shoulder is on display because her peasant-like shirt is falling down.

I clear my throat a couple of times and can't meet her eyes. I feel my face heat up a bit. I've never blushed in my life. _What the fuck is this girl doing to me?_

"The red one is the first." I growl through the lock on my throat.

We reach for it at the same time and her cool fingers wrap around mine for a second. The same tingles as yesterday shoot through me and if I see it correctly, Ana is just as affected.

She lets go too fast for my liking and is waiting for me to hand it to her. I hold it out for her to take it and wait almost impatiently for her to read it. To my surprise she reads very fast through all the notebooks. Within half an hour Ana has scoured through five of them. Ros is just as impressed as I am. Her eyes are wide and her mouth is gaping.

"Do you have a whiteboard or something like that, that I can use?" Ana asks out of the blue. She lays down the last book and looks expectantly at me.

"Yeah." I mutter and make my way to the spare room, grabbing it and I set it up near the table. I go to a chest to take out some of the whiteboard markers I store in there. I hand them over to Ana and she stands beside it, holding my first notebook.

"Ros, you're a senior right?" Ana asks her and Ros nods. "And you're a freshman, Christian?" I nod my affirmative. "I must say that you do have a knack for business and from what I can tell, you want to go into mergers and acquisitions. Am I right?" Another nod.

Ana writes all those things down in a neat, old-fashioned handwriting. I have trouble concentrating on what she writes, too wrapped up in her fluentmovements.

"Ros, what do you plan on doing after graduation?"

"I haven't really been looking for something specific, but I have always thought to intern somewhere first." Ros says.

"Why did you approach Christian?"

"I've heard about his plans and I was, still am, curious what he can do. From what I've seen, he has a good head on those shoulders and he is intelligent." Ros compliments me indirectly.

"Christian, your notes are a bit scrambled, but they are impressive. It just needs some improvements though. Not big one, more like touching it up a bit and more informative." Ana says to me and I feel a tiny smile pull at the corners. "I think Ros can help you with that and if you want, I can help you too."

"I would like that."

"I'm sorry I have to cut this meeting short, but I'm due for a conference call with Japan. Here is my personal number and email-address. I let you two go over the notes I've made on the laptop." Ana says.

I walk her to the door, getting her coat out of the closet, holding it up as I've seen my dad do it for my mother for years and open the door. As she steps out, her shoulder comes into contact with my chest and I hold my breath, squeezing my eyes closed tightly and try not to react.

"Are you alright?" Ana asks me softly.

I slowly open my eyes and look into her blue orbs. As I get lost, I also come to the conclusion that her touch didn't hurt. I feel my eyes go wide for a moment. In total awe of this girl in front of me.

"I'm fine." My voice hoarse with unknown emotions. "Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure. I can come back tomorrow night and help you set up a more official proposal." She offers.

"Don't you have anything better to do than being cooped up with Ros and I?" I ask her.

"Not really. It will be the weekend and I'm off this one. I don't have to go back to Washington until Sunday." She tells me.

"Same time as tonight?" A glimmer of hope in my voice.

"Of course. I will see you tomorrow." She gives me a smile and I watch her walk through the corridor to the stairwell. As she turns the corner, she looks over her shoulder once and then she's gone.

"Hey! Grey! Have you seen Ana type anything on your laptop? There are several notes she's made and I haven't seen her do it." Ros yells behind me.

I make my way back into my apartment, looking at a flabbergasted Ros and I must say I feel the same.

"I have no idea when she did this. She just told me, but I was feeling a bit skeptic about it. Did she do it while I was getting the board?"

"No, I haven't moved an inch." Ros says.

It is almost midnight by the time I walk Ros back to her dorm. She told me it was unnecessary, but I insisted. If something were to happen to her, I would never be able to forgive myself.

"Ros, what would you think if I want to make you my COO?" I ask her as we reach her door.

"I would think 'when can I start, boss?' and I think you are going to be huge." She says with a smile.

"Well, when I start, you start." I laugh and we say our goodbyes.

Before I know it I'm in my bed and in a deep sleep. This time it's not dreamless.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the late update. It has been a very hectic week. My parents were in the country (they live in France and we are in The Netherlands) and my mother in law was in the hospital for almost a week. Fortunately she's home again.**

 **Thank you for the lovely reviews.**

Chapter 3

I startle awake out of the weirdest dream I've ever had. I look at my clock and see that it is only four in the morning. I stare up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of my dream.

 _I'm standing in the middle of nowhere it seems. I look around and see nothing but some low to the ground bushes, snow is everywhere and the road or is it a path where I'm standing next to is barely driven on. There is no light at all. Snowflakes are obstructing the sky and it's in the middle of the night._

 _Somewhere in the distance I hear the crunching of footsteps on the road. I look towards the sound and I'm surprised to see a tiny figure appear. Familiar looking brown hair can be seen and my jaw drops as I notice that it is Ana. Although she looks different somehow. Her clothes are off. She's wearing long skirts, some sort of boots and animal-skin as a cape? Her breath comes out in puffs, her nose is red from the cold and her eyes are bright._

 _A feeling of dread is coming over me as I see her walking alone. I want to go to her, but I can't seem to make myself move. On the other side of the road a twig breaks and Ana's head turns towards the sound. I try to scream at her to get away as fast as she can, but again I can't make a sound. I somehow realize I'm not really here. It is a dream after all._

 _A man comes tumbling out of the bushes, holding his side and I see blood trickle through his fingers. In a language that sounds Russian Ana speaks and for some reason I can understand her._

 _"Are you alright, sir?" She asks the man._

 _"I will be fine." The man's voice is deep, growly and as his mouth opens further, I can see his canines grow._

WHAT THE FUCK?

 _"What…" Ana is cut off as the man lunges for her, his mouth on her throat, ignoring her struggling that becomes weaker with every second and suddenly he bites his wrist and feeds her his blood._

 _"I'm sorry, darling. I'm sick of feeling lonely." The man says, looking around and dashing with her limp body into the bushes._

 _The scene changes and I'm standing somewhere else. Right in front of me the earth is moving, the layer of snow is thinner here and something breaks through. It takes me some time to understand what I'm seeing. Four hands are clawing their way out of the earth. My jaw drops at the sight and I have no clue of what is going on._

 _The man I've seen earlier is the first to come up and out of the grave and he helps a raging Anastasia out._

 _"What have you done to me? Who are you? Why was I in the ground?" She fires all these questions in quick succession._

 _"I've turned you into a vampire. I'm Ailill Tyson and I'm your Maker. You were in the ground, because that is the way it's supposed to be when turning someone into a vampire." The man tells her._

That was the moment that woke me up. I don't know if this is something my mind has made up or that it is truth, but there is no such thing as vampires. I have no clue how my imagination has run off with my mind. I mean, this can't be true, right?

Since I can't go back to sleep, I start my morning ritual getting ready for class. I have some things I still need to look up and I can go over the notes Ana has somehow made without Ros or I noticing. That is something that baffles me. How is it possible she did that with us sitting right there? So many questions, but I'm a bit afraid to ask her.

It's not as if I can ask Ana if she's a vampire, because I've seen it in a dream, right? Reluctantly I leave the warmth of my bed and make my way to the bathroom. I take a quick shower, brush my teeth and dry off. With a towel wrapped around my hips, I go back to my bedroom to dress. I pull on some jeans, T-shirt and a thick sweater because of the cold weather.

The coffeemaker is brewing, the bread is toasting and I'm pulling out the butter and orange juice. Setting my breakfast on the table, I pull my laptop closer and fire it up. I'm waiting for it to come alive and in the meantime I drink my coffee to wake me up further.

While eating, I compare my notes with Ana's notes and see that she only adjusted some of the phrasing. Added some important things and she made a diagram as an example. When she was talking about those last night, I could've smacked myself. It's logical to place those into a plan and I should've known better.

Not to brag, but I do have a brilliant mind for business and I'm having no trouble with any of the classes I take. I skate right through them with A's for everything.

I'm still trying to figure out how Ana has managed to do this. I'm thinking back, but I can't pinpoint anything concerning her typing.

The alarm on my phone goes off and I pack up the stuff I need for the day. I only have two classes today, which comes in handy, because it means that I can prepare myself better for tonight. As Ana will be here again. I want to take my time to go over everything and clean it up to be more professional.

The classes are boring, too easy and my brain shuts down, wandering towards the dreams I had last night. I can't wrap my head around the weirdness of them. I wonder why they were like that and why they felt real. As if I was there in spirit and watching Ana's past.

I'm heaving in a breath of relieve as the last bell goes, ending the torture of the monotone babbling of the professor. I almost run out of the room, setting a fast pace towards my apartment. I'm almost outside when I hear Ros calling after me.

"Hey Grey, hold up!" I turn around to see her walking towards me with her girlfriend Gwen next to her. "I can't make it tonight. My mother called me about an hour ago to tell me that my grandmother is in the hospital. I have to catch a flight home as soon as possible." Tears are streaming down her face, Gwen is hugging her as close as she can and I wish I can do that too.

"Of course, Ros. That is more important. My best wishes for your grandmother." I tell her.

"You do need to open your mouth to speak. Not like last night when you were too awestruck." Ros jokes through her tears, getting Gwen to giggle sadly and I chuckle a bit.

"I will make you proud, Ros. You need to get out of here and get home." I say and watch them walk away. I sigh and hope that I don't forget how to talk again.

I go to the deli on the other side of the street, grabbing some sandwiches and a salad for lunch and dinner. At home I take my notebooks out, laptop is standing in front of me and I start on cleaning up my business plan. Forgetting the time, not noticing it is dark outside, I'm startled out of my zone as someone knocks on my door.

Barely containing my excitement, I barrel to the door and swing it open. My breath catches in my throat as I take Ana in. She's wearing snug jeans, a tank-top under a loose fitting sweater and high-heeled boots. Her hair is tumbling around her shoulders and back. In one word she looks flawless.

"Hello." I breathe out.

"Hello." She smiles up at me. Even with heals, the top of her head barely reaches my chin.

"Come in. Ros is not coming tonight. Her grandmother is in the hospital and she had to go home." I say.

"I hope everything is alright." She says, concern lacing her voice.

"I hope so too. Can I get you anything to eat or drink?" I ask as we make our way back into my apartment.

"No, thank you. I've already eaten." Again I see that tiny smirk and glint in her eyes that seem to find something funny.

I pull out the chair next to mine for her to sit on and she thanks me for it. I feel some pride for the manners my parents have instilled on me and that I can put them to good use now. I quickly get my dinner from the kitchen and something to drink.

"I've started cleaning up my plans this afternoon." I say as I sit down. "I hope you don't mind that I've used your diagram as example. I've altered it to suit my business plan, but still."

"That's alright. Can I see what you have so far?"

I push the laptop her way, watching her going over it as I'm eating my salad. I notice once again that she's a very fast reader. My mind drifts back to the strange dream I've had and I wonder if there is truth in it.

Ana is finished reading at the same time I finish my dinner. I clear the table from my plate, taking it into the kitchen and go back to her quickly.

"Can I ask you something?" I begin hesitantly.

"Of course." She says brightly.

"You made notes on my laptop last night." She nods and I feel a bit bolder now. "When did you do that?"

"What do you mean?" Her pupils start to dilate as she heaves in a deep breath. Her nostrils flare and I'm almost sure I hear her growl under her breath.

"Ros and I haven't seen you make those notes and we were very surprised by it." I don't know what it is, but the look in her eyes seems sharper now and focused on me in a way that makes me very nervous.

"I work with computers all night, every night of the week. I type very fast, because I've been doing it for so long. I can type blind without making mistakes. Apparently the both of you didn't pay attention to the clicking of the keys." Ana sounds defensive now.

"The notes are very helpful. Thank you for that. I'm sorry if I've upset you with the question." I tell her.

"It's okay. I'm sorry if I sounded a bit harsh just now. You took me by surprise with that." She says. Her eyes have softened again and her tone is gentle.

"What do you think of what I have so far?" I ask to take the conversation to safer zones.

"Everything you have worked out is very good. No need to change that. Is there anything else you need to include in there?"

"I was about to start with the last notebook when you knocked on my door." I smile shyly at her. _My God! She's gorgeous!_

"Don't let me distract you." Her smile lights up her pale, flawless face.

We work together to finish my plan. I've suggested that she types and I dictate. She just shrugs her shoulders and her fingers are flying over the keyboard as I tell her what I have in mind.

Before I know it, it's one in the morning. The business plan is finished, several cans of soda are laying crumpled on the table and all are mine. Ana has declined everything I offered her.

I stretch my arms above my head to remove the stiffness in my shoulders from being in the position for too long. From the corner of my eyes I see Ana's raking over my body. As my muscles relax another part of me stiffens. I bite back a groan as I see a smirk ghosting her face.

"It's getting late." I say. "I'm sure you have other things to do on a Friday night." I can hear the disappointment in my own voice.

"I've cleared my schedule for the weekend. It's about time I took some time for myself. I've been working non-stop for years now." Again that secretive glint is there.

"And you thought it would be the best way to spend it helping me?" I'm flabbergasted by that thought.

"I don't mind. This is different from what I do. I build computers, design hardware and write software." Ana giggles and I'm mesmerized by her once again.

I know I'm staring at her, but I can't help it. She's talking animatedly and with an enthusiasm I've never seen.

"What?" She finally asks as it registers with her that she's the only one talking.

"Nothing." I murmur.

"I'm sorry. Once I begin talking about computers and everything concerning them, I can't be stopped." Ana apologizes. "So, Mr. Grey, where do you come from?"

 _Ooh, Mr. Grey! I like it!_

"Originally I'm from Detroit. My adoptive parents moved us to Bellevue about thirteen years ago." I give her a very short listing.

"Ah, you come from Washington too. Let me guess, you want to start your business in Seattle?" She grins at me, flashing her very white teeth at me. I'm relieved as I don't see fangs there. _Get over that stupid dream already!_

"I do. I like being close to my family. Although I'm enjoying my time away from them at the moment." I grin right back at her.

"I know the feeling. My father has moved back to Great Britain about a month ago and I work closely with one of my brothers." She says.

"How many brothers do you have?"

"Two. The oldest is living in Washington DC. He's in politics." Ana rolls her eyes as if that's the most ridiculous thing ever. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I have an older brother who has recently started his own construction company and a little sister who's still in High School."

"Would that be Grey Construction?" She asks and I look at her in surprise.

"You've heard of it?"

"Elliot Grey is your brother?"

"He is. How do you know him?" I feel some sort of jealousy seeping inside of me.

"Drake, the brother I work with, has been in contact with him for the remodeling of our new building. I haven't met your brother myself."

"What made you work together with your brother? I mean, I love Elliot, but I can't imagine working together with him on a daily basis."

"We quarrel, but since we suffer the same disease, we were always dependent on each other. The oldest, Andreas has the same and it was also very difficult for him. We learned to work around it." Ana gets a strange expression on her face as she explains. Almost as if she isn't telling the whole truth.

"Were you all homeschooled?" I ask curious.

"It's not as if we could go outside in the day. We studied from home at night and we had email contact with the teachers." She tells me.

"Impressive." I sigh.

"Annoying mostly. I mean, who wants to be locked up with their brothers for so long? Not me." She giggles and it shoots straight through me.

"I don't know what that's like, but feel free to ask Mia that question." I chuckle.

"Mia? Is that your sister?"

"Yeah, she's like a little kid on a constant sugar high. I'm amazed when she's actually sleeping." I laugh at all the good memories I have.

I'm amazed that talking to Ana is so easy. It feels good to talk to a girl without being looked at as some object that's to be conquered. I get those enough in class and everywhere I go. Of course she's checked me out earlier, but I welcome it from her. I don't know what it is about her and I'm more than willing to find out.

"I'd like to meet her someday." Ana laughs right along with me, somehow it has escaped my attention that she has shifted closer to me. Or have I shifted?

"Perhaps when I'm in Bellevue for the Holidays." I blurt out.

"Perhaps." She says softly. "I should go. I'm sure you have to catch some shut eye."

Ana stands up and stretches her arms above her head. My jaw drops as her back arches, pushing her perfect breasts out and her long, luscious hair falls over her firm ass. _Fucking hell! I'm hard again!_

Flustered I stand up too quick, knocking my chair down in the process and my face heating up.

Her eyes snap open, widen as she takes me in and her lips parted. I want so much to touch her in this moment. My hand is already stretching towards her, but I catch myself and push the need down. She seems to gravitate towards me as much as I to her.

We stand there staring at each other, breathing rather heavily and I hear that same kind of growl I heard earlier this evening.

Suddenly a weird noise makes itself known, snapping us out of our staring match and Ana is searching through her bag for her phone apparently. She looks at it for a moment, reading whatever it says and puts it back again.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Ana asks.

"Um…" I have to clear my throat several times. "Nothing."

"Would you like to go out with me?"

My jaw drops at her question. I'm stunned silent for a moment again. _You seem to have that a lot around her, Grey._

"Yes." I say, plain and simple.

"I will pick you up around seven." With that being said, she grabs her stuff and makes for the door.

I follow her as fast as I can to open the door for her. Once again her shoulder brushes along my chest and I freeze up a bit, but the tingling on my skin is overpowering the urge to fight. I catch her hand before she steps out completely and she turns enough to look at me.

I don't know why I stop her, but I gently pull her to me and give her a quick hug. I've never hugged anyone besides Mia and even then it takes all my strength not to flip out. _It tingles!_

"Thank you for all your help and I'll see you tomorrow." I whisper.

"You're welcome and I look forward to it." She whispers as well.

Just as last night, I stand in the doorway until she's gone and slowly close the door. I heave in a big sigh, leaning against the door and wonder what just happened. I lock up, turn off the lights and make myself ready for bed.

I fall into a deep slumber, nightmares stay away and the same goes for the dreams.


End file.
